Faberry love meant to be
by Dianne16
Summary: One of them finally broke at prom and confessed their love will they end up together or crash and burn. Read to find out GP!


Faberry love story

I have felt different since we sang 'keep holding on' to Quinn. I know that I have always had feelings for Quinn Fabray, but they have grown into something more. Yes, you heard right. I, Rachel Berry, am in love with the Quinn. The whole song she never took her eyes off me. Here we are in 11th grade. Quinn and I became friends. We flirt every time we talk and it hurts that we are now at prom. I am on stage singing 'jar of hearts', and Quinn is slow dancing with Finn, and she is looking dead at me. I finished singing, and I rush off stage and straight to the girls bathroom. I stand in front of the mirror and look at what a mess I am. I hear the door open and I turned away so who ever it is can't see me crying. "Rach? Are you okay?" I heard the voice and knew who it is. "Yea Quinn I'm fine. You should go back to Finn he will start to wonder where you are." I say not looking at her. "He knows where I am, and I don't care about where Finn is, or what he is wondering. Not when you are in here alone and crying Rach." She walked up to me grabbed my arm and made me face her. I refused to look up at her. I felt her finger whipping my tears away. I felt her hand on my chin making me look up. "Rae tell me what's wrong sweetie." She looked in my eyes and I felt the need to kiss her, so I did. I kissed her and my hand went to her hip, when I didn't feel any protest. "That is what wrong. Quinn, I have been in love with you since 9th grade and it kills me seeing you with someone who doesn't deserve you. It also kills me that I know I have no chance with you and I know that, but it is so hard to keep pushing these feelings down. I have to go." I finished and walked out of the bathroom leaving a dumbfounded Quinn in the bathroom. I walked out of prom and drove home. I walked into my house and my dad's where sitting on the couch. "Rachel you're home early?" my dad questioned. "Yea dad I had to get out of there. I told Quinn how I felt about her and we kissed but I left before she could say anything." I said with a tear falling down my cheek. "Why?" my daddy asked. "Daddy, I did it because no matter what she says she will never want to be with me after she find out that I am intersex." I said like he was suppose to know that already. "Honey I am sure she will be okay with that sweet heart if she loves you back." My dad answered and daddy nodded along. "I am going to get undressed and going to bed." I said while walking to my bedroom upstairs. I got up there and took a shower and changed into a bra and some boxers. I heard a knock on my door. "Hold on!" I yelled. I put a shirt on and sat on my bed and covered my bottom half. "Come in!" I yelled looking at the door. I saw the door and expected my daddy to walk in, but it wasn't him. "Quinn what are you doing here?" I asked really confused. She took her hair down and now is in jeans, tight jeans, and a V-neck T-shirt. "Look Rachel you had your chance to talk at prom now just let me talk." She demanded. I nodded in reply. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Okay let me start with, what the hell is wrong with you? You will always have a chance with me. I have loved you since the first time I heard you sing in the 9th grade. I broke up with Finn, because you are the only person I want to be with." She looked at me and I just sat there. "You won't want me after I tell you what is wrong with me." I answered looking at my hands in my lap. "If you are talking about you being intersex I don't care about that." I looked up at this. "What? How did you know?" I asked. "I walked in on you changing but you didn't notice, and I didn't want you to freak out, so I went home and did research on it." with that she moved closer. "So you don't care that I have a man part?" I asked and she shook her head, and moved closer. I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto my lap and she moved to were her thighs were on both sides of my legs. We sat there looking into each other eyes. She tangled her hand in my hair and pushed her lips on mine. We kissed each other like we needed this, needed us, I felt so turned on. I felt my member start to move and push it's way up. I moan into the kiss and Quinn took the chance to invade my mouth with her tough. I pulled away and kept my mouth away from hers and then she started kissing my neck and biting and sucking my neck. All I could think is damn she is talented with her mouth it is like heaven. "Quinn I think we should stop I don't know how much self control I have left and I don't want to push you into doing something you will regret doing." As I said this she pulled away after making a nice big hickey on my neck. "Wow! I did a good job on that hickey that is going to be there for a while. Look babe I will say no if I want to stop and right now I have waited 3 years to have sex with you and I really want to." she answered with a smile. I smiled back and before I could stop myself. "Do you want to stay the night?" I asked really quick and blushed afterwords. "Yea! Just let me call my mom then you can drive me to my house to get my stuff." she gave a small smile and got off me and grabbed her phone and called her mom. I got up and put some pants on and went down stairs. "Dad, Daddy where are you guys?" I yelled. I walked into the kitchen and found a note and read it.

 _Dear Rachel, Me and dad are going to a show in New York. We booked last minute flights we will be back Sunday. Yes, Quinn can stay the weekend. No, you can not have a party and do not let Noah have one either. I love you baby girl._

 _,Love your fathers._

"Awesome!" I said out loud laughing at the Noah comment. "What is so funny?" Quinn asked while wrapping her arms around my waist from behind. "My dads went to New York for the weekend and said you can stay the weekend, and they also put not to let Noah throw any parties at the house." I answered while turning around to face her. "Oh that is funny. My mom said that I could stay the weekend and she know something is up between us by the way." Quinn smiled at me and looked into my eyes with those Hazel beauties. "You ready to go now?" I asked and walked towards the door. "Yea babe lets go." She answered grabbing my hand, and walking out the door. We drove to her house. I parked and sat in the car for a minute with her. I leaned over to her and kissed her quickly before getting out the car. We walked into the house. "Mom me and Rach are here to get my stuff!" Quinn yelled leading me to her room. We got into her room and she start packing her bag. She got done with in 10 minutes. We walked out her room. "Mom we are leaving I love you I will see you Sunday!" She stopped and waited for a reply. "Okay Quinnie I love you to. Be safe!" Was all we got back and we walked out the house and drove back to my house. I grabbed Quinn's bag and walked into the house putting the bag down and shut the door only to be pushed up against the door and kissed harshly. Her hands went to my pants button and she undid them and dropped them I stepped out of them and arms linked around her legs and pick her up and she wrapped her legs around my hips and I carried her to my room. We got to my room I kicked the door shut and walked over to the bed and threw her on her back onto the bed. She laughed and I climb in between her legs up till my face reached her face. I kissed her and pulled away. "Quinn are you sure about this?" I asked. Her hands went to her jeans and unbuttoned them and grabbed my hand and ran it down her body and into her pants to her soaked panties and we both moaned at the feeling. "Does it feel like I'm not ready?" She asked looking me in the eyes. "No? Okay so do you know what that means Rach? Just shut up and make love to me now!" She yelled the last part. I kissed her and made her sit up and took off her shirt. I took her bra off, thank god for front clips, I worked my mouth down to her perfect breast and worked one with my mouth and the other with my hand. "Rae baby please stop teasing and just put your dick in me now." with that I kissed my way down her body to her pants line. I hooked two fingers in each side and pulled down both her pant and panties, and threw them to where ever in my room they went with her shirt. I was on my knees in between her legs and looked down at the beautiful sight I have naked in front of me. I made my way back up her body and started kissing her neck and I started sucking her neck, leaving a nice big hickey on her neck. "You are wearing to much clothing baby." She said putting her hands in my shirt and pushing up my body. She fully removed my shirt and threw it and next took my bra off. I was now only in my boxers. I stood up and she sat up pulling me in between her legs and kissed my stomach. "There is no one I rather be doing this with Rae." she said so sweetly. "Me to baby. I am happy that this is finally happening." I said back and kissed her softly. She pulled my boxers down and released my 8 inch cock. I moaned at the release. She looked down at my dick and moan. "Damn babe you are so big. I need you in me now." She said pulling me back on the bed and in between her legs. I take my hard cock and run it through her very wet folds. "You are so wet Quinn." I moaned in her hear. "Only for you Rachel. Only for you." She moaned back I moved to her entrance and push my tip in her. Quinn and I moaned loud at the contact. I looked at her and she nodded and I pushed 4 inches in her and waited for her nod. She nodded a minute later. I started pumping in and out of her with slow movements slowly picking up to a steady pace. "OH GOD RAE FASTER. PLEASE MORE. I NEED MORE." She moan/yelled. So I push my whole 8 inches into her. I picked up a faster pace. I can tell she is about to cum, and I am right there with her. "Come on baby cum for me I am right here with you I promise." with that she came hard yelling my name, and that is all it takes for me to cum moaning her name. We ride out our orgasms. I pull out of her and fall to the bed next to her and she turned and cuddled into my side laying her head on my right shoulder. I kiss the top of her head, and she looked up and kissed my lips. "Hmm good night baby I love you." I said drifting off to sleep, but I heard an ' I love you two, goodnight' back.

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face, and I smiled even bigger hen I found out I was cuddled up to someone's back. I moved the hair out of the way of the neck that was in the way. I started kissing behind the ear and then bite the earlobe, and kissed down the neck and bite lightly at the nape of the neck.. "Hmmm Rachelllll stop it you are turning me on before it is even time to wake up." She complained tiredly. "Hey babe can you hand me my phone, and I am wide wake if you know what I mean." I move closer to her so she could feel m hard-on, on her hip form her now laying on her back. "Hmm I can feel that babe. Here is your phone." She said handing my phone and then kissing my cheek. "Only for you. Damn it is only 8:30. You wanna know what I realized just now baby?" I asked now looking at her. "That it is to early to function so you wanna go back to sleep?" she said hopefully. "No that I never asked you to be my girlfriend last night." I answered watching her give me this confused look. "Quinn Fabary will you do me the honor by making me the happiest person on earth by being my girlfriend?" I asked with a nervous look on my face. "Of course I will Rachel I just already thought that was implied last night you know when we had mind blowing sex, with you giving me the best orgasm I ever had." She smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips. We then had sex again in the bed, shower, kitchen, couch, my car, and then went to the mall and held hands the entire time at the mall. We just walked out of a music store and were about to go back to my place when in the food court we saw the entire glee club expect us two. "Quinn are you ready to tell them that we are dating?" I asked and looked her in the eyes. "Yes I am, but I don't think Finn will take it well." She said then looked down. "I don't care how he takes it you are mine and only mine and I will fight for that and I can handle Finn." I cupped her chin and lifted her head and kissed her lips and grabbed her hand and started towards the table and Santana was the first to see us. "Fabgay and Berry how are you two this morning as I can see it was eventful from the fact that you two are holding hands and you both have hickeys on your necks." At this point everyone is looking at us. "Shut up Santana! Look guys me and Quinn have something to tell you guys and if any don't like it I don't care you can keep it to yourselves. Got it, and Finn I will punch you in the face if you try to harm me or Quinn. Quinn and myself are dating and we love each other so we hope that all of you will respect that." I said and everyone was quite. "Thank god I thought I was going to kill one of you with the puppy dog looks and all that shit. I really do like you guys together." Santana said getting up with Brittany and hug us both. "Thanks S!" Quinn said then looked at me with a smile. "Yea girls we all are okay with this couple." Puck said speaking for the rest of the group. "No fuck that I am not okay with this! Quinn we are suppose to be together! Now you are leaving me for this dyke bitch! This is fucking bull shit!" As he said this he kick a chair making a scene and I went to go punch him in the face, but Quinn beat me to it. She socked him right into the mouth and then kneed him in the balls making him fall to the ground. "Number one you big oaf we are not meant to be together you don't even know how to treat a woman. Number two if you ever talk to my girl like that again I will do a lot more than just busting your lip. Do you understand me!" She yelled at him and it was scary and sexy at the same time. He just nodded and she walked over to me and pulled me into her and kissed me hard. It was like all the world stopped. "I love you so much Quinn." I said after pulling away. "I love you more than you will ever know Rachel Berry." Quinn answered

 **THE END**


End file.
